The Christmas in the Big Apple
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: A Christmas gift for MusicLover3212- an Ouran fan like me! Hope you enjoy it; I did what I could with a swishy schedule! Merry Christmas/Happy Birthday!


Gift: The Christmas in the Big Apple

A/N: A Christmas gift for MusicLover3212- an Ouran fan like me! Hope you enjoy it; I did what I could with a swishy schedule! Merry Christmas/Happy Birthday!

The members of the Ouran host club belong to Bisco Hatori. Norma-Jean is an OC that belongs to MusicLover3212 and Rikkita Inoue id an OC that belongs to me.

X

Norma-Jean pulled her suitcase from the carousel just before it passed the first corner. The bustle of holiday season traveling traffic nearly suffocated her from the congestion of people packed into the terminal like herded sheep. It took every ounce of maneuvering for her to flee the flock and escape into the bitter city night.

It was the Eve of Christmas and Ouran Academy had let out for a month for the holidays. NJ decided to listen to nostalgia's call and return to her home country for some of the break. Her mother had a bit of apprehension to letting her go by herself but the reminder of her age and a promise to call everyday finally made her cave. Her brother Memphis was a tad bit jealous seeing as his school still had a week before letting out, insisted that his precious sister send him a picture of Times Square for memorials sake. So a packed bag and a rather uncomfortable coach class ride led her to touch down in New York City form a connection in San Francisco.

A mild snow had started to fall when the scarlet-haired girl exited the building to flag a cab. Her arm flailed as she tried unsuccessfully to stop a taxi. It wasn't until one stopped suddenly a few feet from her, instinct to escape the cold kicked in and she charged the car. Flinging open the door, she dived inside to semi-warmth, panting heavily and finally feeling a bit calmer.

It wasn't until she turned her head to the side did she notice she wasn't alone. Beside her was a girl her age, with long hair an unnatural shade of light shade of bubblegum pink. Her trench coat was a magenta color, matching her laced boots and cute beret. She had eyes a swirl of light blue, green and gray, currently wide in taking her with an equal amount of surprise.

Apparently, they had both entered the taxi at the same time.

"I'm so sorry," NJ apologized, reaching for the door handle, "This is your cab-"

"No!" The girl's hand reached out to stop her, "This is our cab. I do not mind sharing… if that is fair to you?"

Shocked to hear this, Norma-Jean let go of the door and nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

After giving the driver the name of her hotel; the redhead sighed and relaxed back into the think fabric of the taxi seat, her sapphire blue turning to the window and reflecting the bright lights of the city that never sleeps.

"So… where are you from, if I may ask?" The shy but warm voice of the pink girl asked politely with a bit of upper crust in her tone.

She turned to face her acquaintance, "Em, I'm from here originally, but I've been living in Japan for the past few months. I have a few weeks free here before I return to Ouran for school."

"Ah, so you're from the famous Ouran Academy in Japan?" Her head tilted a bit in curiosity.

Her blue eyes narrowed as she sent the stranger a challenging look, "Yeah, something wrong?"

"N-No-not at all!" The girl stuttered momentarily, "I only found it interesting because I will be attending Ouran after the Christmas break passes." She held out her magenta-gloved hand in introduction, "My name is Rikkita Inoue; soon to be student of class 1-A."

_Class 1-A… so she's really smart…_ The American girl took her hand and shook it firmly, "Norma-Jean, but my friends call me NJ for short."

"It's very nice to meet you, Norma-Jean." Rikkita's smile was small but honest and it filled her with a pleasant feeling of understanding.

Finally warming up to the conversation, NJ decided to inquire on the magenta girl's being, "What brings you to NYC, Rikkita?"

"Oh my mother decided to take me here for holiday," Rikkita explained, "She's working on-site as a jewelry designer for Milan." NJ merely nodded with an 'ah' as if she understood and tried to suppress her awe. "She had to fly back to stay in France for some things but sent me back on my own, she'll be back in a few days' time."

"It doesn't bother you that she won't be with you for Christmas?" Sapphire eyes narrowed in confusion and sympathy.

NJ watched a flicker of emotion passed through the green/blue/gray hue as she turned to look out the window, trying to hide her disappointment.

"I will be alright, this is not the first Christmas alone and it certainly will not be the last…"

NJ reached over and held her shoulder comfortingly, "I'm sorry."

"It is ok, really." Another faint smile emerged, "Thank you Norma-Jean."

"I thought I told you my friends call me NJ?" The question came out as more of a statement.

"That would imply that I consider you a friend- a stranger I just met in a cab ride- do you believe that can happen?"

"I think anything is possible." NJ said strongly, meaning every word.

The sapphire eyed girl was about to go on when the driver informed them that they had arrived at her hotel. The red-head thanked the driver and went to reach for her wallet when a wave of a hand stopped her. "I'll pay for the tab, do not worry over it."

"Right… thanks." Norma-Jean grabbed her suitcase and exited the car; heading toward the hotel doors when she was called back by Rikkita's voice who had slid up and rolled down the window.

Her petite hand was holding something toward her that looked like a business card. Taking it in her cold hands, NJ saw the scribbling of an address and phone number.

"I will be staying in a flat near Times Square," The girl explained briefly, "If you get a chance, or need anything, feel free to stop by."

"I think I will." Her sapphire eyes smiled as he nodded, "Merry Christmas Eve, Rikkita."

"Happy Christmas NJ." With a quick wink, the cab took off with the daughter aboard and was soon indistinguishable in the sea of yellow cars.

After watching the taxi vanish, Norm-Jean retreated into the Hotel Tipton- a middle/high class establishment rich in New York history… and just plain rich. After checking in, she managed to make it into her room- a small room with a queen bed, armoire, drawer set and TV. She looked a bit into the attached bathroom, general pleased with a moderate size before placing her suitcase by the bed. Eyeing the light sheets she sat down, testing the firmness of the bed.

_Ah, really comfy…_ She kicked off her sneakers and flopped back, snuggling into the softness, _I should get up and get ready for bed…_

Let's just say she didn't get up.

X

"-e waking up-moment-"

"-her room- nice…"

"Shhhhhh- she's waking up!"

Norma-Jean groaned as she came to conscious, the bright lights of day burning against her eyelids as she came to. Drearily opening her eyes, she came face-to-face with large, hazel eyes.

"Honey-sempai?" NJ struggled to see clearly, her jet lag wearing off ever so lightly.

"MORNING NORMA-CHAN!" She had to wince at the lolita's high-pitched voice. She loved Mitsukuni Haninozuka but it was times like this he could be a bit too cheery for his own good.

_Wait, Honey is in my hotel room…_ She sat up in a flash, taking in the surroundings- Mori leaning against the wall, the Hitachiin twins going the contents of her suitcase every now and then saying 'what were they thinking' or 'this is pretty cute', Kyōya staring out the window and Tamaki appearing to have been pacing back and forth. _They're ALL in my room-_

"What the hell are you all doing here?!" The girl spat in surprise and annoyance.

"NORMA-JEAN!" Tamaki raced to hug the girl with paternal worry, "Oh thank the gods- we were afraid you had been kidnapped by pirates and sold into slavery!"

"Actually the boss just invented that fantasy up himself," Hiraku bluntly denied as he tossed away a rumpled shirt.

"But we were worried when you simply disappeared." Kaoru implied as he held a mini skirt up in approval.

"Stop going through my clothes!" NJ yelled from being locked away in Tamaki's arms, trying to wiggle free, "How the heck did you know I left and how did you find me."

"I called your house this morning and you didn't respond." The blonde host king explained as he gently lifted her chin to meet her sapphire eyes, "Naturally, a host must ensure the health and safety of his favorite guest."

"If I'm your favorite then your popularity must be dropping severely." Norma-Jean's cutting insult sent the emotionally unstable Suoh into his corner of depression. While he was sulking, Kyōya turned away from the window.

"When Tamaki discovered you were missing, he called us all and demanded we go searching for you." He adjusted his glasses on his face with a sly smile, "As for finding you, I was merely a simple effort of tracing the phone calls you made over the last few hours and questioning your family."

"Y-You can trace my phone?" The thought of the cool host having such power unnerved her a bit.

"It's a simple process actually," His glasses flashed evilly, "But you do not need to worry over that."

_These guys just keep getting weirder as time goes on._ Norma-Jean looked down and realized she never changed out of her traveling jeans and t-shirt. "Uh, I need to change." She walked up and grabbed a pair of jeans and snatched a shirt that was in Hikaru's hands. "I'll deal with you all in a minute." Dashing, she entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her, sighing pitifully. _Why me? What have I done to deserve this Lord?_

Minutes passed before she emerged from the closed sanctuary, dressed in tight skinny jeans with a long-sleeved purple top with a scoop neckline and small buttons down the bust. Her fiery red hair was being slung into a ponytail by a black holder.

"Aww! You look so cute!" The twins and Tamaki, who had crawled out of his corner, cheered with enthusiasm much to her annoyance.

A low rumble of a stomach echoed in the room and Honey bounced up to NJ with a pleading look in his large eyes, "Norma-chan, can we go get something to eat now?"

NJ wanted to resist- but very few could resist the look of kawaii in the boy lolita's eyes. After much inner battling of sense against sensibility, her weakness of the cute conquered. "Alright…"

Honey cheered with child-like happiness as he climbed Mori to ride on his shoulders.

"Speaking of food, I wonder what kind of food America has?" Hikaru asked his twin who only shrugged in response.

"Well we won't find out here," Tamaki suddenly morphed into the pose of an army general, dramatically pointing towards the door, "ONWARD!"

They all funneled out the room, out into the busy world that was New York City.

It was a version of hell trying to keep the rowdy boys in line. With all the commotion, every little thing seemed to amaze them and it was a pain to keep them out of trouble. One minute Honey is running toward a swarm of pigeons, the next Hikaru and Kaoru were messing with random people in the street and Tamaki being fascinated with street vendors. It took so much control for her not to pull every lost strand of her cherry hair out and scream.

_I'm going to snap any minute now,_ she thought bitterly, _these boys are too much._

Finally, the group found a small café that seemed to satisfy all members present. There was much debate about going inside or seeing more 'American commoners' until NJ offered they eat on the outdoors so they could still look about. After ordering, they lounged about, generally speaking.

"I never imagined New York would have this many people." Kaoru admitted, craning his neck up a skyscraper.

"To think they go about their daily lives, so driven and passionate to succeed!" Tamaki overdramatized, with stars all about.

"If that's what will help you sleep at night…" NJ mumbled into her drink. Being next to her, the king heard her and went on with his 'hurt' expression. Not wanting to deal with his reaction in a public, she sighed and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry Tamaki." Her earnest expression perked him up as he took her hand gently between his own.

"Norma-Jean, you wound me so," He met her eyes, "Must you always be so cruel to those you love?"

"I don't love you Tamaki, but I don't want you to fuss here." NJ narrowed her dark blue orbs, "People will stare."

"Let them stare- they are merely envious of your beauty." Against her will, a quick wink from violet eyes made her blush as red as her hair. Desperate to get attention away from her, she looked over at Kyōya Ootori, who was mostly quiet as usual.

"What do you think of NYC, Kyōya-sempai?"

The boy merely glanced in her direction before leaning back, "I'm generally surprised." He admitted, "There's something about this city that is so… appealing."

"It's the charm of the city." NJ said wistfully, "Only few can really see its beauty and appreciate it for what it really is." Her expression softened as she thought of all the memories that seemed to hit her at once.

The blonde half-blood looked gently at the girl lost in thought, "You must really love it here."

Still in the haze of the moment, NJ turned and looked at him; her eyes half-lidded and face still a tad red and spoke so low it was almost a whisper, "I do."

Tamaki took her words with a double meaning and quickly turned his head to hide his blushing face.

X

It wasn't until the end of a long day of sightseeing that they returned to the hotel room. Norma-Jean was thoroughly exhausted and wanted nothing more than to get some well-deserved rest. Opening the door with a swing, she allowed the rest of her massive clique to pass by her before entering herself.

"That was fun!" Honey said with a cute giggle.

"It was- my favorite part was those guards at the statue of liberty." Hikaru spoke with a hint of a devilish look in his golden eyes.

"Yeah, some people just take their job so seriously." Kaoru agreed with a chuckle.

"Yes, that view from atop the mighty lady of liberty is enough to take anyone's breath away." Tamaki mused, "Wasn't it, Norma-Jean?"

"Yeah, it was pretty good I guess." She had been to the statue many times as a kid so it didn't polarize her as much anymore.

Unfortunately her lack of enthusiasm sent the boy into a fit of emo corner… again.

"Tamaki- Stop growing mushrooms in the corner!" NJ scolded him as she ruffled her hair.

Tamaki's mushroom corner had also drawn someone else's attention as well- certain multiple legged creatures. As bad luck would have it, the room suddenly infested with bugs, freaking everyone out. Suoh jumped up to escape the creatures and ended up grabbing a hold of the elegant tiny chandelier on the ceiling. With the size of the boy to chandelier ratio completely thrown off led to the fixture failing- and falling off the ceiling from the weight, plunging the room into darkness.

Minutes later, the group had moved to the lobby; room-less for the night and NJ with a fee to de-bug he room as well as the fixture's price. While most everyone blamed Tamaki, it was NJ who affirmed this the most. The girl merely stared at the host king with a glare that could not compete with any force he had ever known.

"What do we do now?" Honey asked with an innocent tone of voice, calming down Norma-Jean a tad.

She sighed, "I don't know Honey-sempai. There are no other rooms available in this hotel and I doubt anybody would accept us without heavy payment upfront."

"W-We could always help you find a place to stay…" Tamaki gently mentioned before squeaking under NJ's glare again.

"I think you've done enough today," She spat angrily, adding scornfully, "And I'm not talking to you for the rest of the night."

Depression set in as the king seemed to be clouded in guilt, darkness setting in around him alone.

"Anybody got any bright ideas?" The Hitachiin twins asked in unison. Gazes went to Kyōya momentarily before he shrugged.

"My family's ties aren't prominent here, so I have no sudden resources." The teen explained before folding his arms across his chest.

"Great- we need a Christmas miracle…" Honey sighed as Mori nodded in agreement.

_Huh, in all the hustle of today I forgot it was Christmas. _ NJ thought somberly, _At least I didn't spend it alone. _This phase seemed to trigger a flash in her mind,

"…_this is not the first Christmas alone…"_

_Wait a second, Rikkita! _ The redhead reached in her coat pocket and found the slip of paper nestled inside the lining; the number and address still visible. _She did offer, anytime she said…_

"What's that NJ?" Hikaru asked curiously from her left shoulder.

Norma-Jean smiled as she pulled out her phone, "Might be a Christmas miracle."

X

In the rather lavish apartment, Rikkita Inoue sat on the ledge by the window sill- overlooking the hustle of Times Square in all its glory. Christmas had passed quietly for her- nothing major happening and no guests. The large TV had turned on to a Christmas music channel with a rather somber song presently playing.

_Merry Christmas Rikki..._ She sighed audibly and let her forehead fall against the cold glass.

It was at this time the ivory, princess-rotary phone rang; startling the girl. After a few moments, she muted the TV quickly and rushed to the phone. Taking a moment to clear her throat, she gently lifted the receiver and put it to her ear, speaking formally.

"Hello?"

"_**Hey Rikkita? It's Norma-Jean, I don't know if you remember me-"**_The voice was fuzzy but she recognized it immediately.

"NJ! What a surprise, how are you?"

"_**Um… in a bit of a jam actually. I feel really bad to do this but I need to ask a major favor of you."**_

The pink haired girl picked up the so she could move freely, "By all means, what is it?"

"Em, it's a bit complicated to explain over the phone… can I come over?"

The comment made a smile grow on the girls face, "Sure, when should I expect you?"

"_**Uh-"**_ There was a scuffle in the background, _**"10 minutes?"**_

"Very well, I shall see you then." She was expecting to hear goodbyes when another response came over the line.

"_**Thanks and uh… I've got a crowd with me."**_

Rikkita smiled wider, showing teeth this time, "Of course, the more the merrier."

X

NJ was thrilled when she got off the line, gathered the group outside and into a taxi. Giving over the address, she quickly explained the situation to the group.

"So let us get this straight-" Hikaru said in closing, "We're spending the night at the apartment of a girl you happen to meet for a few minutes in a taxi?"

"Yep," She said plainly, "That's what we're doing."

At that moment, the cab arrived and NJ managed to pay the guy, seeing nobody else had American money on them. _Probably something they should have thought of when coming to America!_ She thought annoyingly as they entered the building. She looked down at the sheet to see the apartment number.

"907… THAT'S THE NINTH FLOOR!" She looked at the elevator that was currently 'out of service', "Oh come on, it's Christmas!" She puffed angrily before hearing a whistle. Mori was standing in a doorway, motioning inward. The group peered inside to see a staircase winding up the sides of the walls, all the way up to what seemed like oblivion.

"Well this is gonna take a while…"

After hiking up the stairs to the ninth, and apparently top, floor the group panted in salvation. The only two not out of breath were Honey and Mori- Honey deciding half way to be carried and Mori… well nothing made him tired outwardly. Catching their breath, they went down the hall to the door labeled in 907 on a gold placard.

NJ knocked three times, the moments passing silently before the door opened to reveal the light bubblegum pink hair of the Inoue girl.

"NJ!" She greeted warmly, hugging the girl lightly, feeling the cold on her clothing.

"Hi Rikkita," NJ said a bit shyly with hastening with short breath; "Merry Christmas."

"To you as well, please come in- all of you." She opened the door wider, allowing the group into the warmth of the flat. A fireplace had been lit and the group flocked to it like a moth to the flame. After introductions; getting everyone settled with cups of hot chocolate, Norma-Jean finally go to talk to the taxi girl.

"I'm sorry to hear about your room." The girl's eyes had been dominated by green at the time, with flecks of blue and gray.

"Yeah, it's a tragedy." Norma-Jean said sadly, "I was wondering if… we could stay the night."

Rikkita seemed to consider the thought carefully, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt for one night. There is only one bedroom though, so you all will have to sleep out here." She was referring to the boys, "I can get some extra blankets if you all are cold."

"Thank you very much, Rikkita." Tamaki charmingly smiling as he brushed her cheek, "You truly are a princess for those in need."

The girl merely smiled, greatly unaffected by the prince's charms, "Thank you Mr. Suoh, but please, save your sweet words for someone that will take them seriously."

Tamaki scowled as the gang chuckled in the background, obviously enjoying his humiliation.

"Rikki-chan!" Honey ran up to the hostess, "May I have more hot chocolate with marshmallows?" His brown eyes sparkled with plea and the girl giggled with his boyish charm.

"Yes you may, Honey-sempai."

The honey-blonde boy cheered while flailing his arms, unfortunately hitting NJ's cup and spilling the now cooled liquid all over her clothes.

"AH! Sorry Norma-chan!" He freaked out with tears forming before the redhead waved it off.

"It's ok, Honey." Norma-Jean calmed him down as she stood and examined her severely damp clothes, "Rikkita, do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

The bubblegum haired girl looked worried, "Most of my clothes haven't been unpacked- here come with me." She took her hand and swept her away to another room.

"I hope Norma-chan will be ok…" Honey said earnestly.

"She'll be fine." Mori assured the younger-looking boy.

Tamaki got up to get some more drink when he noticed something resting on the mantelpiece. In curiosity, he picked it up and twirled it by the stem.

"Mommy?" He piped innocently, the partner in question looking up from his position standing by the window.

"Yes… … … daddy?"

"What's this?" He held up the plant to be seen.

"That's mistletoe- a berry plant. It's an American tradition to hang it around Christmastime." Kyōya explained.

The twins perked up as well, "It's said that the couple that stand under the mistletoe must kiss for good luck." They chimed together before grinning deviously, "We have a ga-ame!"

Hikaru smiled in a cat-like manner, "the first to corner NJ under the mistletoe and get a kiss wins!"

"And it has to be on the mouth! No cheek allowed-"Kaoru declared.

The twins challenged the blond upperclassman, "So what do you say? Are you in boss?"

Tamaki suddenly looked determined, "There is no way I will allow Norma-Jean kiss you devilish boys- DEAL!"

It was Mori who uncharacteristically broke the silence, "Oh dear…"

X

In what appeared to be a relative sized bedroom, Rikkita began to shuffle through the closet that didn't appear to be very full. She was now regretting not unpacking today.

"Um, I have something…" She removed the garment from the closet and exposed it to NJ, who eyed it curiously. The hostess shrugged in an apologizing manner as she lay it on the bed, "I'm sorry it's not… proper."

"No, it'll do." She nodded reassuringly, "Thanks."

"I'll give you privacy." She bowed slightly before exiting the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Norma-Jean alone to strip her chocolate stained clothes.

X

Rikkita took a breath before re-entering the living space that was occupied by a strictly male crowd. She rarely had chances to be alone with boys her age… and for them to be so good-looking; she knew her mother would have a fit.

"Will she be ok?" Tamaki asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"Yes, she needed a moment to change," The mixed eyed girl said kindly as she retook her seat, "I apologize for running out on you all like that- it wasn't polite." She went to sip her cup, but found it empty, sighing she excuse herself before going into the kitchen behind them. When everyone turned back, that's when she walked in.

NJ was dressed in a red velvet dress lined with white fluff around the edges and black belt with golden buckle establishing her waist. Her shoulders were bare, exposing the smooth skin to the fireplaces flickering light and making her nude legs look aglow. At the moment all jaws hit the ground.

"It was all she had on hand." NJ insisted as suddenly she was glomped upon by Tamaki, him squealing on how cute she looked and keeping the twins from getting to her first.

"Tamaki, what is wrong with you!?" NJ yelled unhappily.

"I… I wanted to apologize for earlier on tonight…" He said earnestly, thinking on his toes, "I'm sorry-"

"Save it;" The redhead sighed, "I've forgiven you, it's not like I could stay mad forever."

Those words filled Suoh with pure joy as he struggled to maintain his façade, "Also, look up."

She blinked before looking up and seeing the mistletoe with her sapphire eyes. "…Really?"

"Yeah… uh… you know tradition." Tamaki actually felt nervous when NJ sighed and nodded. He gently took her face into his hands and kissed her, resisting the urge to frown when he heard the pair of twins' high-five behind him.

It bothered Norma-Jean because she pulled away and asked, "What the heck?"

"We had a bet going on how long you guys could go over holiday before kissing," Kaoru explained, "and we just won."

"Details…" Kyōya sighed as he knew he would pay up later.

"Well…" NJ looked back at the blonde prince and smiled softly, "It wasn't that bad."

The moment was broken as a shatter was heard in the kitchen area and moments later a soaking wet Rikkita came out, "Apparently- this night like to make spills." She looked red-faced and quickly fled the room to the bedroom with an 'excuse me' in passing.

"Poor Rikkita," Norma-Jean said pitifully, sitting back down with Tamaki next to her, "It seems that nothing is going right for her tonight."

"Tough break," The boys said coldly as they examined their fingernails submissively, "It's not really that big of a-"

"I keep dashing about with you all here," Rikkita re-entered the room, wearing something completely different than before. Her wardrobe now changed into white ankle socks; a silk spaghetti-strap top and short bottom with a light pink cardigan thrown overtop in adorable modesty. She was tying her pink locks back into a messy bun when she noted all the eyes gawking at her, "Is something wrong?"

Norma-Jean slyly spoke up first, "Only thing you had huh?"

"I'd hardly lend pajamas to a guest especially in the middle of winter." Rikkita defended as she noted the boy in her original spot, "Although, I believe you should not have a problem keeping warm."

Tamaki merely smirked at the bickering girl before his gaze seemed to move over to the twins, who had never finished their sentence. Both were in complete shock faces turning as pink as her hair at the sight of the beautiful, barely clothed female. He rolled his violet eyes before addressing his hostess, "I'm sorry to have taken your spot mademoiselle, perhaps you will have mine in return?"

Tamaki was originally sitting on the floor in front of the two look-alike twins.

Miss Inoue merely nodded innocently before sitting on her calves at the base of the couch, rubbing her arms to maintain warmth. Faster than one could blink, the two were suddenly on either side of her, each wrapping an arm around her small frame and looking directly at her blue/green/gray eyes.

"Allow me." They both said simultaneously, making the girl flush in surprise.

"Please, that won't be necessary." She tried to wave them off but that only encouraged them. Hikaru and Kaoru leaned in so their breath was filling each of her ears.

The eldest spoke first followed by the youngest, "Now what kind of guests would we be-"

"-If we let our hostess freeze?"

Their symmetrical noses graced the shell of her ears, making them glow pink like the color of her hair.

Norma-Jean merely chuckled as the girl managed to receive severe amounts of attention from the twins for the rest of the visit.

Silently she whispered to herself, "Merry Christmas Norma-Jean- it's so good to be home."


End file.
